SBS (Australian TV channel)
Special Broadcasting Service Ethnic Television April–July 1979 SBS began test transmissions in April 1979 when it showed various foreign language programs on ABN-2 Sydney and ABV-2 Melbourne on Sunday mornings. Each transmission would begin with the following announcement: This is SBS Ethnic Television, coming to you on ABN-2 in Sydney and ABV-2 Melbourne. The first set of test transmissions ran weekly from 29 April to 22 July. Experimental Multicultural Television - MTV2 February–May 1980 A second set of test transmissions ran every Sunday on ABN-2 Sydney and ABV-2 Melbourne from February to May 1980 under the new name Experimental Multicultural Television - MTV2. Channel 0/28 1980–1983 Channel 0/28 began transmission on 24 October 1980 (United Nations Day). At the time SBS was broadcasting on VHF-0 and UHF-28 in Melbourne and Sydney. The logo, a gradient blue-and-white ring was used across all of SBS' radio and television stations and symbolized transmission on VHF channel 0. Channel 0/28 does not use its callsign. Network 0-28 1983–1985 On 14 October 1983, Channel 0/28's service expanded into Canberra on UHF-28, and Goulburn and Cooma on UHF-58 and changed its name to Network 0-28. Its new slogan would be the long-running Bringing the World Back Home. SBS TV (first era) 1985–1989 On 18 February 1985, the name changes again, this time to SBS TV. On 30th June, transmission begins in Brisbane, Adelaide, Newcastle, Wollongong and the Gold Coast. On 5 January 1986, SBS ceases its VHF-0 transmissions and becomes Australia's first sole UHF network. On 16 March of that year, the network expands into Perth, Mount Gambier, Loxton-Renmark, Port Pirie, Broken Hill, Wagga Wagga, Toowoomba, Townsville, Bendigo, Ballarat, Traralgon, and Hobart. This logo would remain in use as a corporate logo until a revamp in 1993. 1985–1993 In 1989, the logo was updated with the globe removed. This logo was also launched on 18 February 1985 as a wordmark. 1993–2008 In March 1993, the channel's new logo was introduced, featuring five blue curved splices, described as the "Mercator" logo (named as the shapes look like a mercator globe in 2D), with the letters SBS in white on top. The five splices represented the continents of the world and the angle represented the tilt of the Earth's axis. On 20 May 1994, SBS expanded into Darwin, Orange, Albury-Wodonga and to the rest of regional Australia. Shepparton was the last area to receive SBS in the mid 1990's. 2008–2009 The new logo and a major revamp was launched on 7 May 2008, reducing the number of splices into four, and shifting the perspective and angle so that each splice is larger than the last. SBS One 2009–2015 On 1 June 2009, SBS renamed their main channel SBS One to coincide with the launch of their new digital channel SBS Two (now SBS Viceland). SBS TV (second era) 2015–2019 On 4 July 2015, a modified version of its 2008 logo was launched when SBS One reverted back to its original name. This was met with a noticeably thicker logo and typeface. There's also a vertical version. 2019–present In February 2019, SBS underwent a minor brand refresh which introduced a modification of their 2015 logo. The logo was in turn, adopted by the main channel with SBS Food adopting it since November 2018. Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Special Broadcasting Service Category:Artarmon, New South Wales Category:Sydney, New South Wales Category:New South Wales Category:Australia Category:1979